


Someone Looking out for me

by Fangirlingeveryday



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Long, M/M, Non-Canonical Character Death, Slow Build, guardian Angel!Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlingeveryday/pseuds/Fangirlingeveryday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Stiles and Scott met a boy named Isaac Lahey in 4th grade. Isaac died 5 days after his ninth birthday party, which only Stiles and Scott showed up to, due to abuse. Still 7 years later both boys see him, a 16 year old boy. They swear he’s helped them through hard times and was the one who stopped the flame from setting the Hale house on fire. Too bad no one believes a couple of kids talking about ghost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who are you?

Stiles bumped into Scott as they walk to the playground to wait for his dad. Scott laughed and bumped him back but soon froze. “Hey who’s that?” He said pointing to a boy huddled under the slides. 

 

Stiles stood on his toes to peek at the boy. “I don’t know. Do you think he’s in one of the other classes?” He asked and continued walking until he stood next to the boy. Stiles squatted down beside him. “Hey.” The boy screamed and flung himself away when he noticed Stiles. “Sorry! I-I’m Stiles Stilinski. Who are you?”

 

“I-Isaac Lahey.” He said before curling up again. Isaac had shoulder length, curly, dirty blond hair and his nails were long and jagged with caked on dirt. His clothes looked old and ragged and his book bag was falling apart. “I’m in Mrs. Green’s 4th grade class.” Isaac mumbled and buried his head.

 

“We’re in Mr. Forest’s class. Are you waiting for your mommy and daddy?” Scott asked. He sat on the other side of the blonde and smiled. “Why not?” He asked when Isaac shook his head. Isaac looked at him with guileless eyes and sighed.

 

“I missed the bus. I don’t want to go home it’s not happy there. I don’t want to get punished but I got in trouble.” Isaac asked as he looked them up and down. He finally stretched himself out and smiled. “Are you waiting for your mommies and daddies?”

 

“My dad’s coming to get us, he’s the sheriff. “What did you do to get in trouble?” 

 

“One of the other students came up behind me and grabbed me so I told him to get the fuck off me. Mrs. Green sent me to the office for cussing.” A car horn beeped and the three boys looked up.

 

“Do you want a ride home?” Stiles asked and walked to his dad’s cruiser. He laughed when Isaac jumped up to follow them. “Daddy can you drop off Isaac too, please, he missed the bus?” His dad sighed and gestured for them to get in.

 

“You know you shouldn’t get in the car with strangers right? By the way call me what you want, kid.” The sheriff said as he looked in the rear view mirror.

 

“Yes, sir, but you’re the sheriff so it should be safe to get in the car with you, sir.” Isaac said with down cast eyes and a chastised expression.

 

“Where to Isaac?” Mr. Stilinski asked. “Hey Isaac where’s your house?” He said turning around to look at his son’s new friend.

 

“I don’t know the address but I can tell you how to get there, Sir.” Isaac said and looked to his book bag. He opened it up and pulled out two envelopes. One was handed to either boy and Isaac smiled. “My 9th birthday party’s this Saturday. There’s not going to be many people but it’d be nice if you come.”

 

“Bowling! Sounds like fun! Daddy can I go? Please, please, please.” Stiles asked jumping around in his seat while Scott laughed at him. “Daaaaaaaaaaaddddddddyyyyyyyy!”

 

“Yes Stiles you can go. I’m sure Scott’s mom will let him go too. Now, Isaac which way am I turning?” Mr. Stilinski said, turning back around with a smile.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Next Day (Friday) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Scott and Stiles looked for Isaac during recess to tell him they could go but he hadn’t come to school today. His classmate told them that it wasn’t the first time he’d missed school after getting into trouble. Suddenly they were worried about their new friend. “I really like Isaac he’s not mean like the other people in his class.” Stiles huffed as they walked back to the playground.

 

“I know I can’t believe they called him a freak just because he’s shy! I don’t blame him for cussing at the kid if that’s how they treat him!” Scott shouted and climbed as high up as he could on the jungle gym. “I see you daddy.” He said as he jumped down.

 

“Daddy, what does it mean if you miss school after you get in trouble? Daddy, Isaac didn’t come in today and a kid from his class said that’s what happens after he gets in trouble.” Stiles explains after he’d climbed into the car with Scott behind him. “Is Isaac in trouble because his isn’t alive to take care of him?”

 

“Stiles, Scott, listen to me this is very important, okay?” The two boys nodded. “Did Isaac miss the bus on purpose yesterday?” They nod and Stiles opened to speak. “Isaac seemed scared or hesitant to go home or be taken home yesterday. Damn, I thought he was just nervous.” He said and turned to the walkie-talkie and said something about a ‘273A’ and Isaac’s address.

 

_‘Got ‘cha Sheriff on my way.’_ A female voice called. “Mr. Stilinski is Isaac okay? Why are you calling police to his house? What did that code mean?” Scott asked with wide fearful eyes.

 

“I’m taking you boys to our house and then I’m going back to the station, okay?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Few Hours Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Stiles’ mom had asked them what happened but hadn’t expected the answer or the same question back. “Boys look, I-Isaac’s daddy is hurting him more than is necessary, so the police are going to take Isaac somewhere better.” She explained awkwardly as she shifted around.

 

The phone ringing is what broke the silence of the room. Stiles and Scott listened in as Stiles’ parents talked. “Locked in a what? … Swelling in his … probably not going to m-oh god the poor thing. … Maybe we can throw him one there. Bye, I love you.” She waited until she got an answer, hung up, and turned to the two boys on the couch. “Do you want to throw Isaac a birthday party tomorrow?”


	2. I'm Still Here

They huddled into the small room with decorations, cake, and gifts. Isaac stayed asleep as the three parents put everything up only ever shifting his arm with the IV. When blue eyes finally opened to the room Stiles and Scott jumped and yelled a ‘SURPRISE!’ And though Isaac’s smile was faint it was whole hearted and happy. 

 

The party lasted all of 30 minutes since the birthday boy couldn’t stay awake any longer. That didn’t matter to the two healthy 4th graders when Isaac thanked them for being his first friends and the best birthday ever. They promised to look out for each other after he got better. When he fell back asleep he had the same smile on his face. Stiles and Scott, in their naïve, 9 year old minds, were sure Isaac would be back in school soon.

 

So you can imagine their shock when the principal come over the intercom to inform the school that Isaac passed away that morning. Stiles had a panic attack after cry so long over his new friend. Scott was in shock and denial until he saw Isaac’s picture from his party. Both boys went home early that day.

 

Stiles stayed the night at Scott’s and watched Disney movies till their tears slowed to a drizzle. And despite Scott’s mother’s claim of Isaac being ‘in a better place’ things didn’t feel right. Isaac was too sweet and young to die, he deserved to live longer. Stiles asked god if he was as nice as everybody says or just a cruel old man in the sky.

 

After Mrs. McCall went to bed the boys tossed and turned until they gave up on sleep. When they opened their eyes it was to a glowing boy with curly dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. “Hi.” He whispered and waved. Isaac kneeled at the foot of the bed with a smile. “Did I wake you up?”

 

“No.” They both said. Isaac sighed and hugged the boys. Both boys sputtered as Isaac sat back and laughed. He was draped in a flowing white gown that reached to his knees. There were small star blue wings with silver and black scattered about tucked behind him. Isaac’s presence gave off a feeling of calm and safety to the mourning boys.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Next Morning ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“But Mommy he _was_ here me and Stiles saw him.” Scott yelled at his frowning mother. They had spent the better part of the morning fighting about how Isaac couldn’t have been there last night. Mrs. McCall shook her head for what must have been the thousandth time that morning and sighed.

 

“Scott, Stiles I love both very much and I’m so sorry you lost your friend but he couldn’t have visited you last night because ghosts simply don’t exist.” She said and took hold of both of their hands. 

 

“But werewolves and vampires exist. And witches and magic spells too. And people who can pick things up with their minds and even shape shift into other people. If all that exists why can’t ghosts and angels exist too?” Stiles asked, speaking for the first time that morning. “My mommy says: If we don’t believe in them that doesn’t make them go away.”

 

“Stiles we don’t teach children about those things.” She said quietly. She continued when Stiles went to speak again. “We don’t want you to be scared what’s going bump in the night. No, they are not just stories and yes, there are some of those creatures that live in this town but you shouldn’t have to know about them.”

 

“So you want us to think we are crazy or just imagining things to make _you_ less worried?” Scott said and looked into his mother’s eyes. Mrs. McCall opened and closed her mouth a couple times before she actually answered.

 

“Well when you say it like that it seems pretty mean but yes that’s the just of it. I’m sorry. Stiles I’m going to call your mommy to come get you. I’ll see when summer vacation starts next week.” She stood from the table and walked away.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Next Week ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Stiles woke up to his mother and father crying in the kitchen. His father’s arms were wrapped around his sobbing mother. They were mumbling to each other something about ‘stage 4,’ and ‘too late to remove it,’ and ‘how are we going to tell Stiles?’ 

 

“Tell me what?” He asked confused as to how those things could make his parents cry. His father let go of his mother and put him in a chair at the table. “W-What’s the matter? Mommy? Daddy?” They sat on either side of him with pained expressions.

 

“S-Stiles do you remember what my mommy died from and how it was likely I’d might get it someday?” His mother said calmly while Stiles nodded. “Sweetie mommy’s going to do everything to stay with you but it’s very far along and it’s not likely she’ll make it farther than your tenth birthday.” 

 

“WHAT? NO!” Stiles screamed. He jumped up and ran to his room. He slammed his door shut and flopped on his bed. “It’s not fair, it’s not fair, it’s not fair.” He sobbed over and over again into his pillow. He felt a gentle touch stroking his hair, the hand too small to belong to either of his parents, and a familiar feeling of calm and safety over took the pain and fear.

 

“It’s okay, Stiles, it’s nice in Heaven and her mommy’s there to greet her. Do you want me to tell you about Heaven?” Stiles nodded. “Well in Heaven there’s no pain or fear or sadness and you don’t ever get hungry or tired. The clouds simmer in a pale rainbow and the sky is made of stardust. It’s beautiful and happy.”

 

“Will my mommy like it when she goes?” Stiles asked and looked up at the angel stroking his hair. Isaac nodded gently and smiled. “How long do I have with her?”

 

“Until a month after your birthday so go enjoy what time you have left with her.” Isaac nudged him to go back down stairs with his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting a new chapter every Saturday from now on


	3. So This Is The New Guy

One week, one week since his mom’s funeral and Stiles is sitting in the police station. He was beside his dad’s desk and Isaac’s still sticking to his side. He saw somebody walking up, a rookie who just joined the force, Derek Hale. The man looked awkward walking up to the sheriff. “Um, Sir, a-as you know my birthday’s on the 25th but my mother normally throws a party a couple days earlier-”

 

“Is this you trying to invite me to your party, Hale?” His dad asked and looked up at Derek. The younger gave a tight nod in answer. “When is it?” No one was at the station and crime was moving slow.

 

“The 23rd, Sir, you can bring …Stiles?” He said and looked to the boy on the floor. Stiles’ face lite up and he nodded. “With you if you want?”

 

“Tell him to change the date to the 20th.” Isaac whispered into his ear. “Trust me it needs to be on the 20th.” Derek looked down at them as though he could see and hear Isaac’s words.

 

“Who’s your friend?” He asked, looking right at Isaac. Derek waited a full minute for Stiles to answer while his dad looked questioningly at the rookie. “Who’s the little blonde boy?”

 

“YOU SEE HIM?!” Stiles shouted as he shot to his feet. “H-His name is Isaac, Isaac Lahey. Can you hear him too?” Stiles asked and jumped up and down when Derek nodded. “Wow, how can you see him?”

 

The man tensed at the question. “It’s just something I inherited from my family.” Derek said. He looked around the empty station. “You see werewolves have heightened senses so we can see spirits.” He bent down and slowly shifted. “Not all of us are that bad you just have to listen when we give you warnings.”

 

“That’s so cool.” Stiles said in awe as Derek shifted back to normal. “So is all your family is werewolves too?” He asked while his dad was in a shocked silence. Derek gave a slight nod. “Dad you have a werewolf on the police force. Now you don’t have to try and find an Outcasts Liaison.”

 

The sheriff shook his head and stood. “Yeah, Hale how would you like to be promoted to Head Outcasts Liaison for the Beacon Hills’ Police Force?” He said and stuck his hand out for Derek to shake. “Well come on werewolf answer.”

 

“I’d love to take over the position, Sir, thank you very much.” Derek said and took the offered hand. He probably shook the man’s harder and longer than necessary. Still Derek couldn’t contain his excitement and gave the sheriff a hug. “Sorry, Sir.” 

 

Mr. Stilinski gave him a slap on the shoulder. “It’s fine kid you just got a huge promotion so it didn’t surprise me although you might have cracked a rib.” He looked down at Stiles who’d been laughing through the awkward interaction. “I’ve gotta take him home but I’ll show you your new desk tomorrow.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That Saturday (The 20th) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Stiles had managed to get Derek to let him bring Scott along to his party. The two boys offered their presents when the door was opened except it wasn’t Derek on the other side. Another man stood at the door eyeing Scott, Stiles, and his dad before slowly opening it wide enough for them to walk through.

 

“Hello Sheriff John Stilinski, this is my son Stiles, and his friend Scott McCall.” Stiles said and shook the man’s hand as they walked into the house. The man nodded a couple times. “Oh and I guess you see Isaac Lahey, too.” The sheriff asked for his name and that pulled the man out of his thoughts.

 

“Oh my apologizes Sheriff, I’m Peter Hale, Derek’s uncle. It’s very nice to meet you all but I have a family to go socialize with. You can sit the presents on the table across from the refreshments.” Peter said a women popped up behind him and grabbed his shirt.

 

She looked at them with a kind smile. “Hello I’m Derek’s mother, Talia. Here I’ll put them with the others.” She said and balanced the gifts on her arm. “You three can go outside with Peter to the bon fire and you can stay with the adults Sheriff. Oh, could you boys do me a favor and try and cheer Derek up, he broke up with his girlfriend this morning.”

 

When the group of four showed up to the fire pit Derek had two girls on either side of him. They were cooing at him to smile and tugging the sides of his mouth. As they sat down Derek finally laughed as their antics. “Hey. Cora, Laura this is Stiles, Scott, and Isaac. Guys this is my little sister, Cora.” He said and hugged the girl to his right. “And this is my older sister, Laura.”

 

“Hey.” Laura said. “Derek here just got out of a relationship he’s been trapped in for 3 years. I think we should celebrate more than just his birthday tonight. What’d you think Uncle Peter?”

 

“Normally I would agree with you but since he was stuck in that relationship under the threat of Kate burning the house down with us in it I’m going to be careful.” He said and kneeled down to start the fire. Suddenly the four werewolves froze and their heads snapped to the front yard.


	4. Party til' the cops come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be part of the last chapter but I could figure out how to write it.

“I’ll go handle her.” Derek said and stood up from the log he was perched on. They watched as he walked to the front yard. Soon they heard screams of ‘FUCK YOU!’, ‘ _YOU_ CAN’T FUCKING BREAK UP WITH _ME_!’, and ‘I’LL BURN YOUR HOUSE DOWN WITH YOU AND EVERYTHING YOU LOVE IN IT!’ Eventually the women shouted to get off of her.

 

They ran to the front yard to see Stiles’ dad putting her in cuffs and reading her, her rights. She was obviously drunk and had driven to the party but she was still fighting against him. “Mam you in a lot of trouble if you don’t want it to get any worse I suggest you stop resisting arrest.”

 

“Fuck you asshole!” She yelled and kicked the Sheriff in the shin. “Let me go so I can kill all of you sons of bitches! Come on, what’s the matter?! You scared?!” She screamed as Stiles’ dad put her in the back of the cruiser. “YOU’RE NOT GETTING RID OF ME THAT EASILY DEREK HALE, KATE ARGENT DOESN’T GO DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT!” The women screamed as the car drove away.

 

Derek blew out some air and ran his hand through his dark locks “W-Well now that that’s over who wants cake?” He asked obviously trying to break the growing awkward silence. Stiles and Scott cheered and ran back inside, slowly the others followed.

 

Later on Stiles and Scott ran over to Mrs. Hale to tell he they had found a lose wire. “Somebody rigged to so it would look like a wiring malfunction.” She said as she took the wire from Isaac’s hand. She gave a long sigh and hugged the boys. “Thank you this could have been terrible if you hadn’t pointed that out.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Next Morning ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Scott was lounged across an arm chair in the living room snoring. Stiles was using Derek as a werewolf pillow/blanket on the couch adjacent to him. Cora and Laura were curled into each other on the floor. The Sheriff couldn’t help his laugh at the scene in front of him.

 

“Scott, Stiles it time to go home.” He said and laughed again when the boys just groaned. “Come on boys you can sleep all you want once we get home.” He shook Scott awake and stepped over the two sleeping weregirls on the floor. “Stiles.”

 

“But dad I’m comfy.” Stiles whined and nuzzled further into Derek’s chest. “The couch smells funny.” He said tiredly.

 

“That’s because I’m not a couch.” Derek said and stretched his arms over his head. “Now get off of me and go home.” He said as he picked Stiles up and set him down on the ground. “Thanks for coming. See you at the station on the first?”

 

“Yeah, see you there.” Mr. Stilinski yelled as Derek walked deeper into the house. “Let go.” He said and walked out the front door. The two boys followed without question but still yawning and yelling good byes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I might not post a new chapter soon because my friends are having a lot of drama and once again I have to play mediator. Sorry but I'll post as soon as possible!


	5. Just Hanging Out, Right?

Stiles groaned and flopped in front of the fan. Scott elbowed him over another couple of inches. “It’s. So. Hooooot! How do you werewolves even live through the summer?” Stiles whined to the dark haired man at his kitchen table.

 

Derek stood, opened the freezer, and pulled out a tub of ice-cream. “This usually helps some.” Derek informed than sat the pint of Neapolitan ice-cream on the table. He walked over and grabbed three spoons as Stiles and Scott ran over to the table.

 

The three sat in silence eating the tub of ice cream until Stiles’ dad came home from his shift. Derek nodded to the man and laughed as Scott and Stiles began fighting over the last bite. “I’ll be heading home, Sir, see you tomorrow. Good luck on your first day of being 7th graders you two.” He said and walked out the door with a two finger salute.

 

“Hey, wait!” Scott said and ran over to Derek. “Can you take home on your way bad to your apartment?” He watched Derek shift uneasily. “Please my mom doesn’t mind so come on.” Scott ran out to Derek’s car when the werewolf grumbled a fine to the boy.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ One Week Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Social Studies suck, like why do I need to know that there was more Native American tribes than how many states we have.” Stiles groaned to Scott as he read over his homework. “Or any of this when I can just google it.”

 

“You need this because it’s important to know about the history of how the world started in case the world needs to redo things.”  Isaac said as he appeared next to Scott’s math homework on the desk. Both of the human boys jumped and screamed. “Sorry.”

 

“Why can’t you give us a warning before you show up?! God, I think you just gave me a heart attack!” Stiles rolled around on his bed holding his chest. Isaac placed a hand on his shoulder and his heart rate calmed. “Isaac, help us, please.” Isaac sighed and started reading over Stiles’ paper.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later That School Year ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Surprise!” Everyone yelled when the front door of the Hale house opened. Stiles beamed as Derek pushed him into the house. “Happy 13th Birthday, Stiles!” The boy jumped around thanking anyone he saw and giving hugs at every turn.

 

“You guys this is awesome! Thank you so much!” Stiles said as they brought the cake out. It was chocolate with buttercream frosting and the picture on it was of Jack Skellington and Sally on the cliff. “Dude the cake is so cool.”

 

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you Stiles, happy birthday to you.” They sang to the bouncing boy. “Make a wish!” Stiles quickly blow out the candles.

 

“Can we cut the cake now?” Stiles asked and pointed to Jack’s head on the corner. “I want that piece.” The party continued without a hitch, cake eating, present opening, and party games happened with little to no injury. “Hey Mrs. Hale if my dad says okay can I stay the night?”

 

“Of course you can, you’re welcome here whenever you want so long as it’s not a full moon. As far as we’re concerned you five are part of our pack, now go ask you father sweetheart.” Talia said before tuning to her son who stood awkwardly next to Stiles. “Are you okay?”

 

Derek shook his head stiffly and lean to whisper into her ear. “It’s-well-something shifted in his scent and-mom you-it just seems _right_.” Her eyes widened in understanding at the jumbled words. “I can’t tell him, not yet at least. He’s too young for this kind of commitment.”

 

“Oh my poor baby, come here.” Talia said and wrapped her son in her arms. “You can always trust me with this kind of things so believe me when I say wait a couple years because he is very mature of a thirteen year old.” She pulled back as Stiles headed back towards them.

 

“He said no because I have school tomorrow and we should be going home now.” Stiles said and gave her a hug. “Bye Mrs. Hale, bye Derek.” He gave the older male a hug and went back through crowd, saying his good byes and hugging everyone, to his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a date this week end sorry.


	6. Gonna Make A Comeback

Derek was laying in his bed after just waking up when his phone rang. Groaning he stretched over and answered the familiar ringtone. “What do you need, Stiles?” He only half listened to the freshman’s long winded story about trying to join a club with Scott. “I’ll be there as fast as I can.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“You know my mom’s not working right now right.” Scott said and looked accusingly at Stiles. “Or did you just want Derek to give you a “ride”.” He laughed as Stiles sputtered and threatened him. “Oh come on dude it’s so obvious that you want to fuck him.”

 

“At least the guy I like is, oh I don’t know, alive.” Stiles said once he had calmed down some. He felt guilty when Scott’s face fell. “I’m sorry man that was low and I know it.”

 

 Derek pulled up and honked his horn. “Shotgun!” Stiles yelled and jumped into the passenger seat. “Hey Der what’s up?” He asked as he buckled up and Scott climbed into the back. Stiles looked through his pockets and back bag as Derek mumbled an answer. “Crap I forgot my key and my dad isn’t going to be home for another two hours.”

 

“You can stay at my apartment until he comes home.” Derek sighed and started to drive to Scott’s house. The ride there was silent and awkward. They exchanged good byes when Derek was pulling away. “Do you want to hear a secret but you can’t tell Scott?” Derek asked once they were down the street.

 

“Yeah I can try not to say anything to him.” Stiles said and looked at the older man. Derek wore an uncharacteristically straight face. “Come tell me, please, I won’t tell Scott I promise.”

 

“I was looking through some books at my family’s house and I found a spell that can create a body for a spirit. It says that the body will look the way the spirit does.” Derek said and looked into the back seat. Stiles followed his eyes to Isaac.

 

Isaac looked like any other high school freshman but he wasn’t he died almost 5 years ago. “So it’s a spell that will make him human again? A-And he’ll still grow like he is?” Stiles asked while looking at a very shocked Isaac. “How would we explain that to people?”

 

“The same way you explain werewolves, witches, and everything else. But it takes a lot to preform so it would still be a while before we could actually do it.” Derek pulled into his parking spot of the apartment’s parking lot.


	7. Resurection

“Yes I can get all the supplies for the spell but I need you to preform it.” Derek said as he closed the door to his apartment. Stiles cocked his head and gave Derek a questioning look. “What your mother was a powerful enough wiccan for her child to do this.”

 

“But I’ve never cast a spell before. My dad’s number one rule is no magic in the house.” Stiles said while flailing his arms. “I mean if I’m not allowed to do it where I live there where. And yeah I know it’s my heritage and yeah I’m supposed to be crazy powerful but-”

 

“You your dad just doesn’t want you to destroy the house and you going to be at my family’s yard. I wrote up easy to follow instructions and you’re welcome to come here to do magic.”  Derek handed him pile of papers with a smile.

 

“Thank you.” Stiles hugged Derek and gave him a kiss to his scruffy cheek. And so the school year continued with Stiles going to Derek’s after school. He’d practice magic and do homework as the officer would research and stay silent about his rising feelings.

 

“We need someone else’s help to preform it next weekend. They have to be willing to be connected to Isaac on a supernatural level. I was thinking we could ask-”

 

“Scott.” They said at the same time as the boy climbed into the back once again. He jumped and looked up into the front.

 

“Yeah, what is it?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3 A.M. Next Saturday ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The pack, except for Derek and Melissa who had work, stood took make sure nothing went wrong. Talia out lined Isaac spirit as it lay on the ground with the water like, red paste. Stiles said the first spell and six feet of the ground beneath Isaac turned to the paste. Next they made a shallow X over Scott’s heart and Stiles began the spell.

 

Scott took a breath and slipped into the smooth goo. He felt the goo around him change as Isaac grabbed his hands. The now 15-year-old opened his eyes to see the red gunk was replaced by water but only Isaac was still glowing. When began running short on breath the halo of light surrounding the boy expanded at the speed of, well, light. 

 

When Scott first hit the ground he thought the spell hadn’t worked until he felt worry for him pushing into his mind. The ringing in his ears subsided to reveal some one panting to his left so he turned his head to see a smiling Isaac. 

 

“It worked. Guys it worked!” Scott shouted to the top as he sat up. He stood and put out a hand to help the boy up with a blinding smile. “How are you feeling?” 

 

“Hungry, I haven’t eaten since I was 9, and kinda tired.” Isaac said as the werewolves pulled them out of the body shaped hole. Once the boys were standing on the same level as everyone else the newly corporeal boy’s stomach growled.

 

“We’ve got food in the kitchen and a bed for you to sleep in.” Talia said and ushered the boys to the house. Since Isaac can’t be more than five feet Scott until the spell sets the stay at each other’s side. They slept on the love seat far past sun rise. 

 

They were awoken by a sweet voice. “Scott, Isaac, get up. Come on boys wakey, wakey.” It said and rocked them gently. “I did not come here from an 18 hour shift from the hospital to get you so you could ignore me.” Scott’s mother chided.

 

“Sorry Mrs. McCall.” Isaac said and uncurled from his ball form on Scott’s lap. “We’re just tired Mam.” He said as he stood and stretched. Melissa rolled her eyes and beckoned the boys to follow her out of the house.

 

“Tomorrow we’ll take you shopping.” Cora said as Laura nodded. 

 

“And don’t think we won’t find you.” The other sister added.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Tomorrow At The Mall ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“First we’re going to _Macy’s_ and _Sears_ for boxer briefs, pants, shirts, shoes, and all that good stuff. Next we’re going to _Hair 2000_ to get your hair done. Then we’re going to the food court to get some _Subway_ and _Rita’s_. Finally we’re going home.” Laura said as the two boys followed her and her sister.

 

She ignored their whines as they entered the first store on her list. Cora walked over to some skinny jeans and looked at the tag. “Isaac this is your size.” Yes they had measured out Isaac’s sizes (in Women’s and Men’s) and so they wouldn’t look suspicious. She held up the white pants with light blue scrollwork.

 

“Oh I like it. I like those colors.” Isaac said and took the jeans from her. “Can I get most of my things in those colors?” Isaac asked like a small child. When everyone said it was okay Isaac picked more light colored clothes.

 

In the end Isaac’s wardrobe consisted of pastels (mostly light blue and white) skinny jeans, regular jeans, sweats, and shorts. His shirts were tight graphics, tight plains, baggy graphics, and tank tops. His shoes ranged from boots to flip-flops and his boxer briefs just came in different colors. He bought a wide array scarfs, socks, and hoodies.

 

When Isaac hair cut came the girls managed to convince him to cut it short and put a shock of blue for his bangs. It took a while to get to lunch so they ate more than expected before attempting to put the bags into Laura's car.


	8. So We Should

Mrs. McCall insisted that Isaac should redo the guest room so that it would feel like his room. “It’s only fair since you’re going to be living here.” She said in a tone that meant ‘I’m saying this nicely but you’re going to do it.’ Melissa handed him a book of paint color and carpet swatches.

 

“I like the Blue Mist paint and the aqua ice nylon fashion forward carpet.” Isaac said and pointed to each piece. “But I still don’t think you should redo a room in your house just for me.” He shook his head the laugh Mrs. McCall gave him.

 

“Sweetheart you’re going to be living in this room for the next three years you might as well make it your own, right? Plus I’ve been dying to redo another room since we did Scott’s.” She patted Isaac’s hand as she spoke with a sleepy smile.

 

“Mom go to bed and leave Isaac alone.” Scott groaned through a mouth full of food. She had worked a double shift least night and should be sleeping not trying to redecorate. “Please mom just go.” He got up and lightly pushed her to the stairs.

 

“Alright, alright I’m going to bed. You boys have fun.” She said and turned to Scott. “Not too much fun though, okay?” Scott sputtered and pushed her a little more forcibly to her room. “Good night.” She yelled as she rounded the corner.

 

“What did she mean by ‘too much fun’?” Isaac asked when Scott sat back down. “I don’t see how we could have too much fun unless it’s like wrestling and one of us get hurt but still.” He shook his head. “Do you wanna go for a walk?” 

 

Scott perked up and let out a nervous laugh. “Yeah, sure, that sounds great. We can grab lunch while out.” He said as he opened the door for Isaac.

 

“You just ate and don’t forget your inhaler.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Scott hadn’t expected to see Lydia Martin and Allison Argent at the park they stopped at. He hadn’t expected Isaac to catch their eye but here they sat talking to him. Scott bit his tongue when Lydia invited Isaac to a party at her house tonight. He smirked when Isaac turned her down and she didn’t believe him.

 

When the offended girl left with her friend Scott turned to Isaac. “Why didn’t you want to go she throws awesome parties?” He saw Isaac’s head was down and he was trebling.

 

“I-I guess I’m just scared. I’m mean what do I tell them my name is or where I’ve been. I’ve kinda been died for the last 6 years and now.” Isaac lifted his hands and gestured to himself. “Here I am, alive but I shouldn’t be.”

 

“Weather you should or should not be dead is up for discussion but I’m happy you’re here. I like being with you, Isaac, I like it a lot.” Scott said and held Isaac’s hand in his own as they went to leave.

 

“I like being with you too, Scott.” Isaac said and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Scott’s face broke out in a goofy smile as they walked home hand in hand. The walk was filled with a comfortable silence as the two boys just enjoyed being together. “Was this a date?” Isaac asked gently as they entered Scott’s yard.

 

Scott nodded awkwardly and gave a sheepish smile. “I mean you want it to be! Because if not it could totally just be the two of us hanging out. Like I don’t want to pressure you into anything but I like you a lot and it would be really cool if this was a date. But like I said it do-”

 

Isaac leaned forward to placed a sweet kiss on his lips and Scott froze. “I would like if this was a date too.” He said when he pulled back. “So how about we say it was?” His question was rewarded with another goofy grin and excited nods. 

 

Isaac giggled as he walked in with a happy yet dumbstruck Scott following him. He flopped down on the couch and picked up the remote. “What do you want to watch?” Isaac asked as Scott slipped into the space behind him.

 

“It doesn’t matter.” Scott said and wrapped his arms around the boy. He nuzzled Isaac’s neck and slipped a hand down lower. He heard Isaac squeak as wings popped out of his back and into his face. 

 

“WHAT WAS THAT?!” A red faced Isaac yelled and looked Scott over with wild eyes. 

 

“Whoa! I’m sorry I didn’t realize I was doing anything until you jumped up. I didn’t mean to do _that_ I swear to God.” Scott said and held his hands up in surrender. “I’m sorry.” Isaac sighed and sat back down between Scott’s legs. “You’re not angry anymore?” 

 

“I wasn’t angry in the first place just shocked.” Isaac huffed and turned to him. “Sorry about hitting you in the face with my wings I didn’t know I still had them.”

 

“Well I kind of deserved it but that is cool we’ll have to see what else is left over some other time, huh?”


	9. Something I'm Not Meant To Know

“Something feels wrong.” Isaac said and looked out the window. “You know when it feels like something bad is going to happen. I think it has to do with that Lydia girl and the blue moon tomorrow night.” He scrunched his face up and let out a breath.

 

“We can call the Hales tomorrow if you want.” Scott offered and shifted when Isaac nodded. “Um do you wanna watch a movie on my laptop?” He pointed to the Netflix queue on the screen. Scott gasped when Isaac moved to lay on top of him and smiled.

 

“Sure let’s watch that one.” Isaac said and pointed to a romantic comedy. It was cute with a boy meet girl plot but things were going to the bedroom. Isaac blushed, covered his face, and turned away. “Oh my gosh, Scott.” He squeaked when something poked him.

 

“Sorry but you’ve been wiggling around the whole time.” Scott groaned and tried to move away. “If you move I-I’ll just go get in the shower and take care of it.” He looked at Isaac to see a questioning look on the other’s face. “What haven’t you masturbated before? You’ve been here for a month.”

 

“N-No, am I supposed to? I, what is it?” Isaac’s face was full of confusion and innocence. “I’m angel I wasn’t designed to know or understand human temptations.” He said and sat up next to Scott. “I’m meant to be pure and innocent not human, not to know sin.”

 

“Okay I get it I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked you that.” Scott said and made to get out of the room when Isaac grabbed his hand. He looked up into blue eyes and smiled without thinking. “I don’t want you to feel pressured into anything so I’m just going to go, okay?”

 

“W-What if I want you to stay?” Isaac looked away and blushed harder. “What if I, I want to know what it feels like?” He asked without meeting Scott’s eyes. “What if I want to know human temptation?” He lifted his eyes to meet Scott’s with a shy smile. “With you.”

 

“I-I-Okay.” Scott said louder than he intended and leaned forward. He meet Isaac’s lips, they were soft and warm, and hummed. Isaac copied his movements and pressed back. He pushed forward with more force and opened his mouth. Scott eagerly licked into Isaac’s mouth and tangled their tongues together.

 

Isaac pushed Scott back with a smile. “We still need air.” He said and shifted so he was sitting in Scott’s lap. “I-Is this okay?” Scott nodded and leaned in for another kiss. This time when their tongues met they fought until Isaac moaned and rutted against Scott. They broke apart and Scott moved down to Isaac’s neck.

 

He licked up the side of the other’s neck and stopped at the spot the made him moan. “Nah Scott.” Isaac panted and wrapped his arms around the other boy’s neck. Scott sucked and nibbled the skin before soothing it over. He slipped his hands under the blue shirt and up Isaac’s chest.

 

Scott got a whimper from Isaac as he rubbed his hands over his nipples. He moved back to pull off the shirt and kiss the other again. He felt small tugs at his own shirt and smirked into the kiss. “You want me to take it off baby?” Scott pulled his shirt off when Isaac gave a small nod. 

 

They moved back and looked at each other’s bodies. Isaac ran his fingers down the trail hair to the top of Scott’s shorts. “Can I?” He asked and gently tugged on the string in the front. Scott groaned and nodded his approval so Isaac pulled them down. He blushed dark red and looked at the bulge in Scott boxers.

 

Isaac took a shaky breath and kissed Scott again before attempting to open his own shorts. He felt Scott’s hands move to cover his own and looked up. “I wanna do it.” Scott said simply and moved Isaac so he was laying down. He grabbed hold of the opened short and boxer inside. With a quick tug the two pieces of clothing was off and he was staring down at a very red Isaac.

 

“This, this is so embarrassing why do humans like it.” Isaac squeaked and tried to cover himself. He accidently brushed his hand over his cock and moaned. He ran his fingers down it again and gasped. “Oh, that’s why.” Isaac looked up to see Scott watching him. “Scott?”

 

“Huh, oh yeah, sorry.” He said and pushed away Isaac’s hands. “Tell me if you want me to stop, please.” Scott said and petted down Isaac’s cock. The other groaned and spread his legs. He leaned over Isaac and kissed his neck again before wrapping his hand around him. 

 

“Scott.” Isaac whined and bucked into his hand. He trembled when the hand stared moving up and down. “S-Scott don’t. Too good, too much.” He whimpered as he wrapped his arms around Scott’s neck. “M-Move on.” Isaac nuzzled against him when Scott moved back.

 

“Okay, just let me grab something real quick.” Scott said and Isaac reluctantly let go. He kept his eyes closed as Scott pulled out a tube of lube and a condom.  “Okay.” He said and put a slicked digit at Isaac’s asshole. Isaac jumped and his wings popped out. “Oh s-crap. I’ll stop.”

 

“N-No wait just let me sit up and keep going. Please don’t stop.” Isaac begged and propped himself up on his hands. He looked expectantly at Scott and moved his legs as far apart as possible. Scott gulped and moved him finger back to Isaac’s hole. He carefully pushed it in and watched Isaac.

 

“I-It feels good, Scott.” Isaac whined and rolled back on to the finger. Scott pulled it out and added a second one. He curled his fingers when Isaac winced and rolled them until Isaac let out a surprised gasp. “Scott. Mhm that felt really good.” He panted out.

 

“Yeah? Do you want more, baby? Hum want more of my fingers in you?” Scott said and pumped his fingers a little harder as he added a third. Isaac hissed and moaned as he fucked himself on the three fingers. “Do you want me to fuck you? Put my cock inside you and make you scream.” 

 

“Please, please do it, oh god, please.” Isaac said before sitting up and putting a hand on Scott’s chest. Scott froze in the middle of putting on the condom. “Wait. _You_ lay down because it’s going to hurt if not.” He said and nodded back toward his wings. Scott kissed his ear and laid on the bed. 

 

Isaac moved to startle his hips and looked down at him. He smiled as Scott held his cock up and pressed down on to it. “Nah, wow you’re big.” Isaac said once he was fully seated and lifted himself slightly. He slid back down and leaned forward. “Oh.” He moaned and put his hands on Scott’s chest for support. Isaac lifted up again and dropped back down.

 

“Uh hum, find your sweet spot, baby?” Scott asked when Isaac moaned again. He nodded while moving faster. “You feel so good wrapped around me, baby. You’re so tight and hot.” Isaac whimpered and slammed his hips down as fast as he could. “Want me to touch you?” 

 

“Please, so good, I can’t- Oh Scott!” Isaac spilled over the edge once Scott touched him. He clapped down around Scott as he tensed.

 

“Isaac.” Scott groaned and filled the condom. “Wow.” He said when Isaac flopped down on top of him. He petted Isaac’s hair with his clean hand and kissed his cheek. “Are you okay?” He looked over to see Isaac was already sound asleep. He grabbed the condom and pulled out then tied it. Tiredly he threw it in to the trash and pulled the covers over them.


	10. That's Not What Was Suposed To Happen

The two boys smiled happily when they woke up wrapped up in each other’s arms. “You hungry?” Scott grumbled and let Isaac go. “Or do you wanna take a shower?” He asked as the angle stretched out his arms and yawned.

 

“Both actually.” Isaac said with a lazy smile. Rolling out of bed, Isaac laughed to himself. “What time is it?” He mumbled and read the clock. “Geez it’s 12:36 already.” He said and looked over to Scott. They still had to call the Hale’s and tell them about Isaac’s off feeling.

 

“What do you thinks going to go down tonight?” Scott asked as he pulled on a pair of boxers. He walked into the bathroom and started the shower. “You get in first.” He said and pointed to the room. “Unless you want to get in together.”

 

“I’d like to take a shower with, if that’s okay?” Isaac said and walked into the bathroom. Scott sent a goofy smile his way and followed him into the shower after sheading his boxers. It was sweet and intimate, not sexual. They showered and helped each other reach their backs. 

 

“Do you want help cooking?” Isaac asked as they were drying off. He smiled and blinked. “I can help ya know?” He looked proud of himself for being able to do that much and Scott didn’t have the heart to say no. Instead he nodded to Isaac and pulled him to the kitchen.

 

They cooked scrambled eggs and French toast for breakfast. Isaac was actually a really good cook. Well better than Scott but still pretty good for his first try. By the time they were finished eating it was nearly 2 in the afternoon. 

 

Isaac called Talia on his new phone and informed her of the situation. She assured him telling him they were going to be on the lookout for hunters or other threats to the pack and not to worry. “I don’t think this is going to work.” He said while staring at the talking sponge on the screen.

 

“Why not? Does it still feel off?” Scott asked as someone knocked on his front door. “Stiles you have a key just walk in, okay?” He yelled to the door and shook his head. Stiles opened the door and took a seat next to Scott. He bounced up and down. “Dude tell me what has you so excited before I get seasick.”

 

“You’ll never guess what Derek told me when I saw him today. Like I couldn’t even believe it when he told me like it seemed so surreal. He told me I’m his mate, his mate guys, as in his one and only. And Peter there and said ‘that me and Scott had changed his opinions of humans’ and then Derek was like ‘who are you and what have you done with my uncle.’ It was hilarious.” Stiles said in one breath.

 

“It’s about time.” Scott and Isaac said in unison. They laughed at Stiles’ shocked face. “You two are so obvious.” They spoke in time again. A look of understanding crosses Stiles’ face before he shrieks.

 

“Scott Lorenzo McCall you defile an angel of the lord, how dare you?” Both boys sitting on the couch turn bright red and Isaac buries his face in Scott’s chest. Scott leans over and punches Stiles in the arm. “Oh my God you lost your v-card to you guardian angel, dude that’s bad. I mean I’m with a guy 9 years older than be but dude.”

 

“S-Shut up.” Scott, glaring at Stiles, said and petted Isaac’s hair. “I really don’t care because I-I love him so it’s not that big of a deal, right?” He turned to Isaac and bit his lip.

 

“Yeah, I love you too.” Isaac said and placed a chaste kiss to Scott’s lips. He ducked his head and laughed at Stiles’ cooing. “Oh why don’t you go play with Derek or did his shift start already.” Stiles face fell and he nodded with a sheepish smile.

 

“So do you wanna play some video games or something?” Stiles asked and stood up. He paced around the room until Scott agreed to play a game. “Oh yeah I got my license yesterday which means I can actually drive my Jeep.” Stiles said before going on a tangent about living with Derek and all this other stuff.

 

“Hey Stiles if you can drive now will you take us up to the Hale house tonight to do some watch out for them.” Isaac asked as he looked at the setting sun. Stiles grunted an affirmative while mashing buttons on his controller. “We should go soon.” He stood up and waited for the two humans to follow him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When they arrived to the out skirts of the Hale property nothing interesting was happening. Well nothing until a car pulled up and a naked Lydia Martin got out. Her friends were laughing and telling her to go. “I should have picked truth.” She yelled back to them and started to run into the property.

 

Scott was the first out to try and stop her, then Isaac, then Stiles. By the time Stiles caught up to them Scott had been turned, Isaac was healing a bite mark on Lydia, and Derek jumped in between him and the other two werewolves. “Isaac take her back to the Jeep were getting out of here.”

 

~~~~~~~~ The Next Moring at the Hale House ~~~~~~~~

 

Peter sat on the couch with a guilty expression on his face as Isaac looked over his boyfriend. “I didn’t mean to bite you.” Peter said finally. He looked to Scott and shook his head. “I’m sorry.” He said and his relatives looked shocked.


	11. Just Another Awkward Day

Things were tense but once Scott’s mother came in the room things just went to hell. The first thing Melissa did when she walked into the house was punch Peter in the face. It caused her more pain then him it she had made her point. Peter’s son jumped up and snapped at her. “Don’t hit him it not like he bit him on purpose. He thought Scott was someone here to threaten the pack.”

 

“Leo be quiet she has every right to be angry.” Peter said. He rubbed his jaw and earned a complacent smirk from Melissa. He looked her dead in the eye as he spoke. “Melissa I am deeply sorry for what I did to your son and I know an apology isn’t going to fix it but it’s all I can do.” He bowed his he and waited to be chastised by the mother.

 

The pack looked back and forth between the two adults. The tension in the air seemed to dissipate when Melisa’s shoulders slumped and her face softened. “ _Your_ son does have a point it was a full moon, technicalities or not, you don’t have the same control as any other day. Yes, I am still angry I can’t hold you accountable for your actions while under some type of influence.”

 

Scott tensed before his mother ever turned to him. “You on the other hand, Scott.” Melissa said and made a show of turning to her son. “Were fully aware of what you were doing and still ran on to werewolf territory during a full moon. Would you mind telling me why?” She looked pointedly at Scott until the teen twitched.

 

“Actually, Mrs. McCall, it was my idea.” Isaac said. “I k-knew something bad was going to happen last night so I had Stiles drives us up here so we could try and stop. I should have known it wouldn’t have worked. I-I’m s-so-sorry mam, I just wanted to be able to stop something bad from happening this time.” He was in tears when he stopped talking.

 

Everyone was silent until Stiles, who had been sitting with Derek and his dad on either side of him, spoke up. “Isaac the spell we did was meant to give you a ‘vessel’ so you could be corporeal. You should still be able to do anything you could do as an angle.”

 

“You couldn’t have told me this before all this happened!” Isaac yelled at him. Stiles held his hands up in surrender and shook his head.

 

“I just figured it out a couple minutes before Mrs. McCall showed up, sorry man … angle, whatever.” Stiles rushed. Nobody spoke for a while they just sat around in the big living room. “Who could go for some breakfast?” Once again it was Stiles who broke the quiet of the room.

 

They shifted to the kitchen making food, eating dry cereal, and writing down what they were out of. The clanks and clangs of pots, pans, plate, and bowls filled the emptiness where words would go. No eye contact, no voices, no physical touch.

 

Breakfast finished and the pack members split into their separate lives. Laura and Cora went to their respectful homes, Peter and Leo to their rooms. Derek’s parents were washing the dishes together. The Sheriff told Stiles the reason he gave him a Jeep was so he could visit his old man since he was going to be living with Derek. (“What you didn’t think I knew what you two have been up to?”) Isaac went home with the McCall’s.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I’m sorry.” Isaac said again when the front door closed behind him. He kept his eyes on the ground despite Scott’s hand in his. He felt a squeeze from the other’s hand as tears started to flood from his eyes again. “I’m so sorry.” Isaac said as Scott wrapped his arms around him. He sobbed into his boyfriend’s shoulder and shook. He hadn’t meant for this to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I have writers block. I'll update as soon as possible I promise.


	12. Build An Arc And I'll Follow You On

“I’m sorry.” Isaac mumbled again. They were in their pajamas on the couch. They were watching some sci-fi movie on FX and cuddling under a blanket. Well Isaac had a blanket on him while he laid his head in Scott’s lap but still. He smiled when Scott started running his finger through his hair.

 

“I know.” Scott said simply. There was a couple beats of silence before Scott’s phone went off. He picked it up and cringed away from the message. “Dude, I didn’t need to know that!” He tossed his phone across the room with a disgusted sound and rubbed his face. “There is something wrong with that child.”

 

“What did Stiles do this time?” Isaac laughed at his boyfriend. When all Scott did was continue to scrub his eyeballs Isaac went over to the phone. _I just lost my virginity! WOOT WOOT! ~ I’m Batman._ “How did that dork manage that, I mean look at his signature.” Isaac mocked whined and walked back to Scott.

 

Scott busted into laughter so hard he slipped off the couch. “Well it’s Derek and he is just as big, if not bigger, of a dork as Stiles so.” He pulled a laughing Isaac down with him as they had a fit of uncontrollable laughter. “Our lives are so fucking weird.” Scott sighed once they’d finally calmed down.

 

“Yeah but I wouldn’t trade it for the world.” Isaac said and leaned down on Scott’s chest. Neither of them would because despite how messed things get the have each other and the people they love. So, yeah, their lives are fucking weird but their fucking great too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to end it here if you want you can continue the story but just give me credit for the original story line. Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
